


In the Lane, Snow is Glistening

by SegaBarrett



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Mary Anne and Logan come back to Stoneybrook.
Relationships: Logan Bruno/Mary Anne Spier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandomtrees





	In the Lane, Snow is Glistening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the BSC, and I make no money from this.

It was snowing outside. Mary Anne wanted to press her gloved hands to the side of the glass and peak out, the way she had done a long time ago.

She would have, even, if it weren’t for the fact that she needed to keep her hands on the steering wheel. All of these years together and she still didn’t trust Logan to drive during a snowstorm, after a particularly disastrous parallel parking job that had resulted in a broken sideview mirror on the Rodowskys’ minivan.

It seemed as if it snowed nowhere quite like it snowed in Stonybrook. 

“It’s getting chilly out,” she commented, because she felt as if she should say something. She couldn’t remember if she or Logan had been the one to turn off the radio, but silence had filled the car at some point and she was desperate to break it. She used one hand to adjust the scarf around her neck, more to underscore the point than for any real need.

She was coming home, and she didn’t really know how to feel about it. 

At one point, Stonybrook had been her entire world, and then in a blink the world had completely opened up. It seemed as if it had exploded somehow.

She had started talking to Logan on the phone in her freshman year, and it had started out as simply being nostalgia. He’d kept her up to date on everything that went on back home (he’d stayed behind and opted for community college then), and she had told him everything that happened at High Point. 

Then they had started meeting up at the places in the middle – in Philadelphia, in New York. 

They took a trip out to see the field at Gettysburg, once. They ran down the Art Museum steps. 

They put their arms around each other and kissed foreheads and remembered what it was like to be a pair of thirteen year old kids falling in love, or whatever they thought was love, for the first time. 

And it was beautiful, really. 

***

Now, Mary Anne looked at the snow-covered cars and houses and remembered when she and Logan had gone sledding on a snow day back when they were kids, the way she had sat in front of him and how, at first, she had felt protected by the way that he held her arms… up until they had wiped out and she had been the one who’d had to pull him out of a little ravine.

Part of it felt like so long ago, as if it had actually been a movie she had watched, they had watched, once. 

The days had seemed so long, then, before they were crammed full of finals and papers and reminders that there was this event or that event that someone wanted her to go to.

Mary Anne still tended to not be one for attending events. Claudia or Stacey would have had a blast at High Point. 

She turned into a parking spot, let out a sigh, and opened the door, stepping out into the chill. When had the joy of winter given way to the adult fears of sliding on ice and breaking her neck? 

Then again, Mary Anne had always been the cautious one, the scared one. She would have always been the one to worry about danger, even if she couldn’t remember it now.

She brushed that off and turned her head to Logan, letting out a nervous laugh and pulling on her pink gloves, then grabbing the big bag of presents from the backseat and hoisting them along with her.

“Do you think they’ll be excited to see us?” she asked.

Logan chuckled.

“I think I’ll blend into the wallpaper,” he joked. 

With that, they stepped up the walkway. They were all gathering at Kristy’s house, of course, because it was still one of the biggest houses in all of Stoneybrook. Well, technically, Kristy still referred to it as “Watson’s house” when she mentioned it, but they all knew better.

Mary Anne rang the doorbell and danced a little, trying to shake off the snow collecting on her boots and the anxious feeling that had been building in her ever since she had pulled up. A lot could change in a year, after all.

When Kristy came to the door, Mary Anne almost didn’t recognize her for a moment. She had grown taller and had cut her hair, but the moment they looked at each other, Mary Anne felt as if she knew her as she knew herself. So many days living next to each other and looking into each other’s houses had imprinted the two of them on each other’s brains in a way that time could never take away.

“Well, what are you two waiting for?” Kristy asked. “Get inside already before you freeze to death.” She opened the door wider and Mary Anne stepped in; she heard Logan kicking the snow off his boots on the mat behind her.

They were all there – Stacey, sitting on the couch drinking a lemonade, her hair looking as perfectly in place as always; Claudia, sitting next to her with a bright blue necklace dangling precariously over a plate of Christmas cookies; Jessi and Mallory both chatting in the corner with Karen, who was – Mary Anne tried to remember – a sophomore in high school now and almost taller than Kristy – Abby playing with the Brewers’ golden retriever, and of course, Dawn wearing a long, flowing skirt that looked like it was from straight out of the 1970’s. 

“Hi everybody,” Mary Anne said. “We’re home.”

Every head turned, and Mary Anne blushed, feeling a bit on display. She put down the presents and walked over to her friends, hugging each of them. She turned to see Logan watching, then ushered him over.

“Come on,” she said, “You’re one of us, too. Associate member, remember?”

There was an awkward moment as he strode over by then, someone asked Kristy whatever had happened to Shannon, and Kristy’s response involved something to do with Shannon entering the Westminster Dog Show with a purebred cocker spaniel. 

“Named Dog, of all things. I thought she was more creative,” Kristy complained.

And it was as if time had reset completely. 

And it was beautiful, too.


End file.
